metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Wiki Talk:Did You Know?/archive 1
Since I suggested this I'm happy to take responsibility of making sure this gets updated regularly. I think a great source for some of these facts will be the Similarities Between Games article so I'll probably put some up here soon. --Drawde83 03:09, 28 May 2008 (UTC) *Jack and the Boss developed CQC together * Ocelot decided to use his signature Single action revolvers based on advice from Big Boss * Metal Gear Solid is also a comic, digital graphic novel and a novel * According to a Super Smash Brothers Brawl trophy, Liquid is just as fond of Cardboard Boxes as his brother and Big Boss. * SIGINT appears in the Special Theatre movie "Metal Gear S...", where he replaces Naked Snake in many of the game's cutscenes, just beating Jack to the punch on storyline-driven events such as fighting Ocelot and meeting up with, and being seduced by EVA. * Sam Fisher, the main character of Splinter Cell, is directly mentioned in Snake vs. Monkey * According to Gamefaqs User Chris Ho's interview with Paul Eiding, Hayter gave up half of his own paycheck in order to bring back the cast of Metal Gear Solid for The Twin Snakes. * several metal gear characters are also in Policenauts, another game produced by Hideo Kojima * several metal gear characters are also in Snatcher, another game produced by Hideo Kojima * On the extreme difficulty setting snake has Hideo Kojimas dogtag. let me know what you guys think--Drawde83 21:54, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Looks good. Here's one i think would be good for all the raiden haters: :* Although reviled by many players, Raiden is Hideo Kojima's Favourite character in MGS2 : -Selo 22:27, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Those last three need a little more elaboration, but it's all good. I'll try to think of some more for you. --Fantomas 23:32, 28 May 2008 (UTC) *If a guard eats rotten food they will die of food poisoning *A poisonous snake can be thrown at a guard to kill him. *Using TNT on an ammunition shed reduces the ammo of soldiers in the area. *Using TNT on a ration shed makes the guards in the area hungry. *Eva has eaten a Tsuchinoko. *If Snake kills the End at the warehouse he will face another Ocelot Unit. *The Fear becomes visible if his stamina is depleted. *Meryl can fire a Desert Eagle single-handedly. *The Directional Mic can often be used to eavesdrop on Johnny Sasaki. *Eva talks in her sleep. might have to double check some of those. yeah that raiden one sounds good. We have enough for a week so I'll create the templates for them. --Drawde83 06:57, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Something we could do is to have a MGS4 themed facts week for the week it gets released. theres a few red links in the templates (although not for the first day) so feel free to link them to actual articles.--Drawde83 23:54, 31 May 2008 (UTC) heres some MGS4 facts *Metal Gear Mk. II also appears in another Hideo Kojima game, Snatcher. *The members of Rat Patrol take their names from characters in Policenauts another game by Hideo Kojima. *The term "gekkou" comes from the Japanese word meaning "Moonlight". *The names of the Beauty and the beast unit are reminicent of the names of FOXHOUND members. *Meryl Silverburgh and Naomi Hunter were last seen in Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear Solid 4 is the last game in the Solid Snake saga. *Eva has a new codename, Big Mama --Drawde83 07:48, 2 June 2008 (UTC) *Meryl can fire a Desert Eagle with one hand. *SOP is a development of the Nanomachines used on Solid Snake on Shadow Moses. *The PMCs weapons can detect who is using them and will only work for the owner of the weapon. *Metal Gear Mk. II can be used to stun guards. *Sunny is Olgas child that was held hostage by the patriots. --Drawde83 00:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) If you're gonna use the PMC, you should also reference the mercenaries in MGS2. It's basically the reason you couldn't use the enemies weapons, so you couldn't just blast through the places. --Maverick King 00:33, 5 June 2008 (UTC) *gekkous can be toppled over by shooting at their undersides *for Old Snakes next mission he is being equipped with an Ipod. *Solid Eye combines the abilities of night vision and thermal imaging. It will also provide information on snakes opponents. *The Solid Eye makes Old Snake resemble Solidus and Big Boss. *The Solid Eye is also the name of a peripheral for Metal Gear Acid 2. *Screaming Mantis has two puppets. One of them resembles Psycho Mantis. The other one looks like The Sorrow *Revolver Ocelot got possesed by Liquid Snake after having his arm attached and is now calling himself Liquid Ocelot. *MGS4 will feature a fight between Metal Gear RAY and Metal Gear REX. *jonathon hair is cut in the shape of an exclamation point. Thats enough for next week. but it would be great if we had more than that so there is more choice. It would be great if we could come up with a better way of doing this. Ideally some way to build up a pool of facts that havn't been selected yet, those that may be used in the next week and those that have been used before. --Drawde83 02:21, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Here's one that not many people know about: *If you stalk up to a boobytrap in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, an ! will appear above Snake's head, alerting the player of the trap in front of him.